Littlest Things
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: Harry/Kurt mini fics. Includes Smut/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Crime. Read and Review


**Title: Littlest Things (or Hart Mini Fics)**

**Words: 1,012**

**Authors Notes: I'm having trouble finding time and inspiration so bear with me people please. I love you all for reading my stories so I hope you enjoy these. I may do more. Offer me more theme prompts and I'll see what I can do =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**AU**

Kurt has his poster on his wall, Kurt has his three albums on his iPod and knows all the words to almost every song. Kurt goes weak in the knees when he hears Harry's voice crooning through his headphones straight into his head, straight into his heart. Harry Potter is the world's most eligible bachelor and an incredibly famous and talented musician and so humble and kind in all those interviews, gave to charity and had adopted his own godson when his parents had died, was even _freaking gay_, and Kurt so hopelessly wishes Harry would ravish him, bent over a flat surface. Or vertically against a wall.

Kurt isn't particularly fussy, to be honest.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Kurt is staring down at his hands, cursing himself, knowing that this entire idea was totally the stupidest thing he had ever done and now Harry was going to break up with him, never talk to him again and Kurt would be all alone. _Again_.

The second they sat down in front of Kurt's moms grave, Harry hadn't said anything, just sat beside him, knees tucked up to his chin, fiddling with the laces of his worn out sneakers, staring pensively at the marble tombstone in front of them. Kurt needed him to say something. Even if he just called Kurt a whiny baby and walked off, that would be something.

Harry's hand shifts from his knee and grabs Kurt's smaller one, squeezing it tight. Then he's telling his mom how much he loves Kurt, his smile, everything about him, how Burt terrifies him and threatens him with a shotgun so she shouldn't worry because Kurt is really being looked after, that he won't ever leave Kurt so she can trust him and he would've loved to have met her. And Kurt is crying all over again, for the hundredth time he had come to this place, only now he had an anchor holding him steady.

**Crime**

It shouldn't have been romantic or nice in any type of way, burying a dead body, even if they victim was the person that it was. But with Harry sweating, wielding the spade with ease and lifting his head and looking at Kurt with smouldering green eyes and Kurt can't help but throw back a smile across the deep pit in the ground that separates the two of them.

**First Time**

Harry is staring down at him like he is precious, moving gently as if he is fragile, whispering in his ear as if he is actually special and not totally messed up inside and just for a single second, Kurt forgets to breathe and learns to _feel_.

**Death**

This wasn't part of the plan. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Kurt never really understood it, Harry didn't want him to know, but it was supposed to have been simple; Harry was meant to beat the bad guy, save the day, save the world, gay marry Kurt when they moved to New York and live happily ever after.

Kurt wasn't supposed to burying the love of his life when he was only seventeen.

**Episode related **

He isn't ready for this. He isn't supposed to do it like this. He isn't supposed to be in a blazer, a red tie and compulsory brown laced shoes. He is supposed to be in maroon, dancing with Mercedes, laced in white and giggling as Sam and Quinn serenade each other with Dirty Dancing. _He isn't supposed to be here._ He is supposed to be with Mercedes and Rachel, launching an offensive against Mr Schue because he can't serenade Harry with a groundbreaking, life changing song even though he knew it wasn't necessary for the two to declare their love for each other like that.

He isn't supposed to be here without Harry.

**Fluff**

No one ever really touched Kurt. Only when he was being pushed into lockers or thrown into dumpsters. But with Harry there were the pats on the back after a solo, one harmed hug whenever they said goodbye and before long, there was rubbing his back when he sobbed after a particularly bad day and the lingering brushes of his fingers against Kurt's cheek when he moved Kurt's hair back for him. They never had any effect on Kurt but then their palms were pressed together, sweaty and clammy, their fingers threaded together as if they were made to be a perfect fit, for the first time ever and Kurt could swear that he was _flying_.

**Smut**

As a hand rubs sensually into the back of his neck, guiding but not forcing, strong yet not overwhelming, his tongue trails down his muscled biceps, tracing the dark ink painted upon his skin, following the twirls and patterns of the symbol. His thumb rubs against a single word burned into the flesh of his lovers wrist.

_Kurt._

**Horror**

The blood drips quickly of the white, satin sheets, splattering onto the wooden floor. Kurt straddles the lap of his lover, grinding and moaning in ecstasy as the metallic, euphoric smell of the dead virgin on the bed beside them, glazed eyes staring up at the ceiling, fills his very being. Harry's tongue flickers into Kurt's mouth, nipping on Kurt's full lower lip with his razor sharp fangs. Kurt returns the favour, sharing his bounty, dancing his blood covered tongue against Harry's, thanking for the past century they had shared together.

And the many more they had in store.

**UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**

Kurt had only wanted to help him. He is the only one who knows how to properly remove make up, not sticking to soap and water and using a moist towlette and when seeing Harry rubbing his skin raw and not getting that dreadful KISS makeup off, Kurt had stood up to help. To brush off the face paint that clings slightly to the light stubble that scatters across Harry's chin and jaw and it would be totally wrong to rub his own silky smooth cheek against Harry's no matter how dark Harry's eyes got with lust. Totally wrong

* * *

**Review =) anyone have a favourite? Let me know. Mine is Hurt/Comfort but I would love to see what others think**

**Poll concerning Glee/HP on profile =)**


End file.
